Stay
by Bourtonfreak13
Summary: Cody wants Ted to stay Warning:Slash and Sugarland Songs


**Sooo I got sidetracked. I heard this song and instantly thought of Cody and Ted!!! I dont even like Sugarland and I own nothing!!!**

**

* * *

**

**I've been sitting here staring at the clock on the wall. And I've been laying here praying, praying she won't call. It's just another call from home. And you'll get it and be gone. And I'll be crying.**

Cody sat in the window of his and Ted's apartment. He glanced over at the clock that was hanging from the wall. He was hoping , praying even that Ted's phone would not go off. This is how they were most days, at home having fun and then Ted's phone would go off and she would call him away. Cody during the times Ted would go into their room and cry, he sometimes even cried him self to sleep.

**And I'll be begging you, baby. Beg you not to leave. But I'll be left here waiting. With my Heart on my sleeve. Oh, for the next time we'll be here. Seems like a million years. And I think I'm dying. What do I have to do to make you see. She can't love you like me?**

Sometimes Cody even begged Ted to stay with him, but to no avail. Ted would simply tell him "Ill be back." kiss him and leave. Ted would sometimes be gone for hours, days, weeks, sometimes even months. Everyday he didn't get to see Ted killed Cody on the inside. He felt like his heart was somewhere far away and in a sense it was Ted had his heart. Cody knew she couldn't love Ted liked he loved him, he'd loved him since he was a teenager.

**Why don't you stay? I'm down on my knees. I'm so tired of being lonely. Don't I give you what you need? When she calls you to go. There is one thing you should know. We don't have to live this way. Baby, why don't you stay.**

Cody was so sick of being alone. He wanted Ted to stay with him. Sometimes he wonder if Ted wasn't happy with him. Did he not give Ted what he wanted? He didn't have to live like this. **They** didn't have to live like this.

**You keep telling me, baby. There will come a time. When you will leave her arms. And forever be in mine. But I don't think that's the truth. And I don't like being used and I'm tired of waiting. It's too much pain to have to bear. To love a man you have to share.**

Ted said he was gonna leave her. Divorce her and come and stay with Cody. All those times he promised made Cody more happy. But now that he thought Ted was lying. He was tired of waiting. He felt used and he didn't like it. He was in so much pain. He was crumbling on the inside. It was so hard to share Ted, some days he just wanted to march up the stairs and rip Ted away from her and say "He's my man get your own."

**Why don't you stay? I'm down on my knees. I'm so tired of being lonely. Don't I give you what you need? When she calls you to go. There is one thing you should know. We don't have to live this way. Baby, why don't you stay**

Cody stared over at Ted who was still sound asleep. He loved Ted with all his heart. Did he know that? Did he feel it? Ted loved him too. He told him everyday he loved him. But if he loved him why didn't he stay?

**I can't take it any longer. But my will is getting stronger. And I think I know just what I have to do. I can't waste another minute. After all that I've put in it. I've given you my best. Why does she get the best of you? So next time you find you wanna leave her bed for mine.**

Cody was sick of it. He put everything into this relationship and got nothing in return. **She** got the best of Ted, when really he deserved it. Cody wondered why Ted even married that awful woman. Cody was gonna say exactly what was on his mind the next time Ted left him for her.

**Why don't you stay? I'm up off my knees. I'm so tired of being lonely. You can't give me what I need. When she begs you not to go. There is one thing you should know. I don't have to live this way. Baby, why don't you stay, yeah.**

Ted's phone went off and Cody got up from the window. He snuck over to the table and glanced at it. He scowled and said "Ted wake up your phone is going off." Ted groaned and rolled over and looked at Cody. He rubbed his eyes and picked up his phone hitting the ignore button. This movement stunned Cody. "Ted she's gonna get mad if you don't leave." "Don't care." Ted said sitting up. Cody blinked and said "Ted im sick of this. Im sick of you leaving me for her. You have to choose me or her. I don't have to live this way." Ted looked up at Cody and grabbed his wrist pulling him down onto the bed with him wrapping his arms around Cody. "I know and im sorry. I love you Cody." Cody sighed and looked up at Ted. He smiled and placed a kiss on Cody's lips. They laid back down, Ted's phone still going off.

* * *

**I really amd iffy on the ending I was gonna make it where ted leaves, but my muses beat me violent things they are!!!**

**Ted:I did no such thing.**

**Cody: *Wraps arms around Ted's waist* YOU TRIED TO TAKE MY TEDDY-BEAR!!!!**

**Me:Thats no reason to abuse me!!!**


End file.
